1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio system and, more particularly, to an audio system capable of detecting and adjusting a sound field effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of science and technology and the rising standard of living of people, as for electronic devices having an audio function, people not only require that the electronic devices can emit undistorted audio but also require that the electronic devices have the best sound field effect. Therefore, in conventional technology, each supplier of electronic devices sets a position having the best sound field effect, and then a user located at the position can obtain the best sound field effect. Each supplier of electronic devices sets the position right ahead of the electronic devices as the place having the best sound field effect.
The position of a user often is not right ahead of the audio system due to the placement position of the audio system, and therefore, the user may not obtain the best sound field effect. In conventional technology, the user only can slowly adjust the sound field position of the audio system via his hearing, and the audio system does not have an automatic adjustment method. Then, great errors may be caused.